Yu-Gi-Oh: Black Times
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Yugi is retired from Duel Monsters, but because the darkness is back, he has to play the game again...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Black Times**

**40 year old Yugi Mouto is out for a walk with his girlfriend Anzu.**

Over the years, Yugi has grown into a real macho man. He's much taller than he was as a teen and he's in perfect physical shape with muscle-arms and a a six pack. His hair style is less spiky now and he's got a beard.

These days he owns his grandfather's game-store.

"Do you miss dueling?" says Anzu.

"In a way I do, but I'm 40 years old now. The game of Duel Monsters is better left in the hands of younger men." says Yugi.

"So that's why you gave your deck and duel disk to the Academy for display?" says Anzu.

"Yeah." says Yugi.

"Aren't you worried someone might steal your cards?" says Anzu.

"No, cause Kaiba told me that they'll have security guards on sight 24 / 7 to make sure that nothing can happen." says Yugi.

"Well, that sounds good. I'm sure there's a lot of duelists who'd love to get their hands on the rare cards in your deck?" says Anzu.

"I know. Still I don't really care much anymore. It's just a game." says Yugi.

"Perhaps..." says Anzu. "That game was once a huge part of your life though."

"Yeah, it was. Now other things are more important." says Yugi.

"Oh, such as...?" says Anzu.

"Such as you for example." says Yugi.

"Awww, thanks." says Anzu.

25 minutes later when they get back to the game-store, Yugi finds a note on the door.

It says: "Yugi, I know you're retired from Duel Monsters, but I don't know anyone else to ask for help. Me and you need to talk, it's important. I can't tell you more in this note. It's not safe. I need to see you in person. See ya soon, blessings from your friend Jonouchi."

4 days later, Yugi get his deck and duel disk back and then he get into his black car and after a 7 hours long drive he reach Jonouchi's home.

"Yugi, it's been too long. Nice to you." says Jonouchi.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well. Sorry that I've not kept in touch the past few years. I've been busy." says Yugi.

"I understand. Come in and have a seat, we've got much to talk about. The world needs you again." says Jonouchi.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you be more specific?" says Yugi.

"Sure. A few weeks ago during the International Duel Monsters Finals I saw something. It was one of the Egyptian God cards." says Jonouchi.

"Impossible. There are no remaining copies of them." says Yugi.

"My thought exactly. Still I know what I saw. It was Winged Dragon of Ra." says Jonouchi. "One of the duelists from Italy had it."

"Are you sure it was Winged Dragon of Ra?" says Yugi.

"Yeah, I'm sure." says Jonouchi.

"Tell me the name of the duelist who used the card." says Yugi.

"Armando Durantio, I think..." says Jonouchi.

"Hmm, I've heard that name before..." says Yugi.

"Yugi, you must stop him. During the finals, the God card almost killed a few people." says Jonouchi.

"I'll see what I can do. I must remind you that I'm retired and it's been years since my last duel so my skills aren't really fresh." says Yugi.

"C'mon, man. You were the best gamer I've ever known, you can defeat the dark again like you did before." says Jonouchi.

"I hope you're right." says Yugi. "Neither of us are young anymore."

"Feelin' old, Yugi...?" says Jonouchi.

"Well...I don't feel young. Though on the other hand, I also don't feel too old. Somewhere in between, maybe." says Yugi.

"Okay." says Jonouchi.

"Where can we find Durantio and his card...?" says Yugi.

"I've done some research and apparently he's staying at a hotel not far from here." says Jonouchi.

"Good. We'll go there first thing in the morning." says Yugi. "I hope we're not too late."

"Yeah." says Jonouchi. "I have my old deck and duel disk ready. If I need to, I'll duel by your side like several times before."

"I have no doubt about that, old friend." says Yugi. "Together we shall defeat the enemy."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day.

"May we speak with Mr Durantio please?" says Yugi as he and Jonouchi walk up to te front desk at the Calaerus Hotel.

"I'm truly sorry gentlemen, but I must tell you that Mr Durantio value his privacy and doesn't take visitors." says the fat old man behind the front desk.

"This is an important matter." says Yugi in a hard manly tone.

"Please be more specific." says the old man.

"I can't, sir. This is between me, my friend and Mr Duarantio." says Yugi.

"Mr Durantio told me that he wanted to be left alone." says the old man.

"We wish to speak to him. Tell him it's personal business." says Yugi in a hard commanding tone.

"There's really nothing I can...wait a sec..." says the man, who suddenly notice the duel disks that Yugi and Jonouchi wear on their arms. "Are you two Mr Charles Draco and Mr Daniel Olorin?"

"No. My name's Yugi. Let us speak to Mr Durantio." says Yugi.

"I can't let you do that." says the old man as he pull out a duel disk and strap it to his arm.

"So you want a duel, do you? Fine by me, sir." says Yugi.

"I'm ready." says the old man.

"Let's duel." says Yugi.

Yugi and the old man draw their opening hand of 5 cards.

Yugi gets Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, White Storm, Eagle Soldier and Prince of Cats.

The old man gets Elemental Hero Ninja, Giant Soldier of Stone, Phyco-Blast, Ancient Gear Ensign and Dark Blade.

"I summon my Celtic Guardian in defense mode and throw once card...face down." says Yugi in a hard serious tone.

The card Yugi play face down is the spell card White Storm.

"Dark Blade, in attack mode!" says the old man out loud. "Attack his guardian with twin swords of death!"

Dark Blade attacks, but Yugi flip his White Storm face up.

"White Storm! This spell card let me switch my monster into attack mode and give it twice the power for one turn only. Guardian, celtic blade strike!"

Celtic Guardian destroys Dark Blade.

"My turn. I draw a card." says Yugi. He draw Magical Hats. "I play my Eagle Soldier in defense mode and that's it."

"My turn. I draw a card." says the old man. He draw Hidden Taunt. He then play it face down. "Card face down on the field."

Hidden Taunt is a trap card.

"My turn again." says Yugi as he draw a card. He gets Safety Bond. "And now I send both my monsters to the Graveyard so I can summon my powerful...Dark Magician, in attack mode."

Yugi also activate Safety Bond, but the old man doesn't notice that.

"Dark Magician, attack with dark magic, now!" says Yugi.

"Bad luck, man. Hidden Taunt trap card, oh yeah!" says the old man as he activate his Hidden Taunt.

Dark Magician attacks the old man directly.

The old man scream in pain.

"And there's goes some of your beloved life points." says Yugi with a teasing smile.

"How? I had Hidden Taunt, it should reduce your monster's attack score to zero..." says the old man.

"You didn't study the rules well enough, old fuck." says Yugi. "I used the card Safety Bond which protects my Dark Magician from all traps."

"No!" says the old man in anger.

"Yes." says Yugi with confidence.

"My turn." says the old man as he draw a card. He gets Ancient Gear Defender. He play Giant Soldier of Stone face down in defense mode.

"Alright." says Yugi as he draw a card. He gets Falcionus Saint.

Yugi sends Falcionus Saint to the Graveyard, which activates the special ability of Falcionus Saint. It brings back Safety Bond to Yugi's hand.

"Dark Magician, attack." says Yugi.

Dark Magician attacks and destroys Giant Soldier of Stone.

"No." says the old man.

"Oh yeah!" says Yugi.

"Now it's my turn." says the old man as he draw a card. He gets Cyber Admiral, but it's a high level monster so he can't summon it right away.

"Did you get a good card...?" says Yugi.

"That depends..." says the old man as he play Elemental Hero Ninja in attack mode. "Go! Elemental Hero Ninja."

"Why in attack mode? Dark Magician has 700 more attack points than that monster." says Yugi.

"Perhaps so, but your magician won't stand a shit against my hero." says the old man with an evil smile. "Elemental Hero Ninja, attack!"

Elemental Hero Ninja destroys Dark Magician.

"What? No." says Yugi.

"My hero has a special ability. If the monster he fights is a Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl or Dark Sage, his attack power is a wankin' total of 4000." says the old man.

Yugi draw a card and he gets Pot of Greed. He play it and draw 2 more card. He gets Monster Reborn and Life Support Primatus.

"Life Support Primatus! This card let me get back the life points I lost last turn by paying only one random card from the top of my deck. And now I play my spell card Monster Reborn to return my mighty Dark Magician to the field." says Yugi.

"My turn." says the old man as he draw a card. He gets Casino Bounce Back. He play it.

Casino Bounce Back let the old man send 2 cards ( not spell or trap cards ) from his hand to the Graveyard to summon a level 7 monster from his deck.

He summon Devil Emperor in attack mode. It has 2900 attack points.

"I end my turn." says the old man.

Yugi draw a card and smile when he sees that he gets Brain Control.

"Spell card Brain Control. Now I'll command your monster." says Yugi.

Devil Emperor fly over to Yugi's side.

"Devil Emperor, destroy his hero! Spiral Fire from the deep of darkness!" says Yugi.

Devil Emperor destroys Elemental Hero Ninja.

Yugi then sacrifice his Dark Magician along with the old man's Devil Emperor to summon Prince of Cats in defense mode.

"Prince of Cats' special ability let me bring back my Dark Magician to the field and I place him in attack mode and my prince also gives 500 extra attack points to Dark Magician, makin' him strong enough to wipe out all the life points that you have left." says Yugi. "Attack now."

Dark Magician attacks and destory the old man's last life points.

Yugi wins the duel.

"And that's a fuckin' game!" says Yugi in a deep dark tone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fine! You won..." says the old man. "Wait here and I'll tell Mr Durantio that you gentlemen wish to see him. What was your names again?"

"Yugi Mouto and Katsuya Jonouchi." says Yugi.

The old man leave and return 15 minutes later.

"Mr Mouto and Mr Jonouchi, please follow me." says the old man.

The old man leads them up to the third floor of the hotel, to room 55 - M.

The old man gently knocks on the door and Armando Durantio opens.

"My friends, please come in." says Armando, using a very sarcastic tone when saying the word 'friends'.

"Thanks." says Yugi.

The old man leave.

Yugi and Jonouchi enter Armando's room.

"Where the fuck did you get your God card...?" says Yugi.

"Mr Mouto, I have no idea what you're talking about." says Armando.

"Don't try to play stupid, ya damn asshole! Get off the crazy train. I saw ya usin' the card at the finals a few weeks ago." says Jonouchi.

"Are you sure you're not confusing me with someone else?" says Armando.

"I know it was you, man." says Jonouchi.

"Alright, you guys might just as well get to see it." says Armando as he pull out the God card from his jeans pocket.

"Where did you get it, Mr Durantio?" says Yugi in a hard deep tone.

"It was in a package sent to me by someone named Martin Fedderman." says Armando.

"Don't be a liar, man!" says Jonouchi in anger as he grab Armando by the shirt.

"Jonouchi, relax. I think he's teeling the truth." says Yugi.

"Thanks, Mr Moouto." says Armando.

Jonouchi remove his hand from Armando's shirt.

"Where can we find Martin Fedderman?" says Yugi.

"He has a beach house in...in...in..." says Armando and then there's a flash of red light and Armando fall down dead.

"Damn! We can get no more information from him." says Yugi.

Yugi takes the God card and put it in his deck.

"Okay. Let's go." says Yugi.

Yugi and Jonouchi are just about to leave when the old man enter the room.

"Did you two kill Mr Durantio?" says the old man in anger.

"No." says Yugi.

Jonouchi use his powerful right fist to knock out the old man.

Yugi and Jonouchi leave.

Later at Jonouchi's place.

"This card is not just a simple fake. It looks and feels real." says Yugi as he examine the Winged Dragon of Ra card.

"Didn't the God cards stay in the Pharao's tomb?" says Jonouchi.

"Yes, that's where I left them, never to be seen again, just as Atem wanted." says Yugi.

"I think you should contact Pegasus." says Jonouchi.

"Good idea." says Yugi.

Yugi pull out his phone and dial Pegasus' number.

"Hello. This is Pegasus, who's there?"

"Pegasus...this is Yugi."

"Ah, it's been a while. I've not heard from you since the Duel Monsters championship about...how long can it be? Let me think...no more, than 10 years ago. Time's flyin' by fast."

"Yes, but I need to ask you, have you created any new copies of the God cards?"

"No, most certainly not my friend. I remember that you told me it would be a bad idea to do so. Why are you asking?"

"Because a copy of Winged Dragon of Ra has showed up. I managed to obtain it, but I need to know where it comes from. It's high quality. Close to the real one."

"Send it to me and I'll look at it."

"I don't dare to send it by postal service. The card might end up in the wrong hands. I'll see you in the US as soon as possible and give it to you myself. See you."

"See you, Yugi."

2 weeks later, Yugi enter Pegasus' office in Chicago.

"Yugi Mouto, welcome. I'm glad to see you." says Pegasus.

"Thanks...here's the card." says Yugi as he hands over the Winged Dragon of Ra card to Pegasus.

"Hmmm, this card seems real, but it can't be." says Pegasus.

"No, it can't 'cause the real God cards are still in Atem's tomb." says Yugi.

"Whoever made this card know what he's doing. It's truly Industrial Illusions quality." says Pegasus.

"I leave it your care. I need to return home." says Yugi.

"Okay. I will contact you as soon as I know anything." says Pegasus.

"Thanks." says Yugi and then leave.

4 weeks later.

Yugi's phone beeps.

"Yugi speaking."

"Hell, this is Pegasus. I've analysed the card and it seems to be 100 % equal to a card made by Industrial Illusions."

"How's that possible?"

"I'm not sure, but I will try to find out."

"Okay. Let me know once you have."

"I will."

Yugi ends the phone call.

"Are you okay?" says Anzu.

"Of course I am." says Yugi.

"That's awesome." says Anzu.

Yugi wrap his strong right arm around Anzu's waist and gently pull her in for a kiss.

45 minutes later in the game-store.

Some kids enter and one of them says "Mr Mouto, ya have any new cool cards?"

"These are pretty good." says Yugi as he show the boys some new Duel Monsters cards.

"Cool. I want these, sir." says the boy as he gesture towards 4 cards. 2 monster cards and 2 spell cards.

The boy hands Yugi some money and Yugi gives the cards to the boy.

"Thanks." says the kids as they leave the store.

"Hmm..." mumbles Yugi.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly a man enter the store.

"May I help you?" says Yugi.

"I'm lookin' for Yugi Mouto...is he here?" says the man.

"That is me. What do you want, sir?" says Yugi in a hard serious tone.

"Do you sell Duel Monsters cards in your store?" says the man.

"Yes, I do. Any particular card you are interested in?" says Yugi.

"Actually yes. I want the Winged Dragon of Ra." says the man.

"That card is not avaliable. Only a single copy were ever made and it's lost forever." says Yugi.

"An unfortunate situation, Mr Mouto." says the man, pretending to seem sad.

"I have other cards here if you want to purchase any of those." says Yugi.

"No, thanks. I only want the God card, nothing else." says the man.

The man leave the store.

2 days later, Yugi get an e-mail from Seto Kaiba.

It says "Yugi, hereby I invite you to the Battle City Homecoming Tournament in honor of the magnificent anniversary of the original event. I hope you will accept this invitation. Best of luck from Seto Kaiba."

"Hmmm, this can't be a coincidence." thinks Yugi.

Yugi sends a reply to Kaiba.

It says "Kaiba, why are you hosting a Duel Monsters tournament now after all these years? You and I are getting too old for card games. Explain your purpose please."

25 minutes later, Yugi get a reply from Kaiba.

It says "Yugi my friend, you have no reason not to trust me. I thought we put our differences aside years ago. The tournament is for men like us, former elite duelists. Older men. And I would consider it an honor to see you being a part of it."

Yugi sends a reply.

It says "So this has nothing to do with Winged Dragon of Ra?"

Kaiba sends a reply.

It says "Not at all, Yugi. I was there, remember? I saw the card being left behind in the pharao's tomb. Do an old man the honor and join my new tournament."

2 weeks later.

Yugi arrive in Austin, Texas where the Battle City Homecoming Tournament will take place.

"Welcome, Yugi." says Kaiba as Yugi step of the plane.

"Thanks, Kaiba." says Yugi.

Yugi is suprised. Age has not been good on Kaiba.

The once very powerful man looks much older than he is.

Kaiba's face is highly wrinkled and his hair is almost completely white and the confident glow he always used to have in his eyes are now gone.

"Kaiba, why here in Texas?" says Yugi.

"Trust me, not my first choice, but I decided that a change of location might be good for us all." says Kaiba.

"If you say so, old friend." says Yugi.

After a short 15 minute ride in a limo, Kaiba and Yugi get to a huge stadium.

"Yugi my friend, not that you are here we are ready to begin." says Kaiba.

Yugi looks out across the stadium and sees many familiar faces.

Mai Kujaku is there, being a vision of sexuality and beauty just as she was last time Yugi saw her. She doesn't appaear to have aged much at all.

Rebecca Hopkins is there. She's now an adult too, but Yugi know it's her even though she was just a kid last time they met.

Dinosaur Ryuzaki is there too. Just like Kaiba, he seems to have aged a lot.

Ryota Kajiki is also there and he, just like Yugi himself, seems still strong and powerful.

Esper Roba is there, looking very different. At first Yugi barely know it's him.

Insector Haga is not there since he is in jail for murder and rape.

Many other former elite duelists are there as well.

Kaiba walks up onto a podium, switch on the mic and says "Duelists of ages past, men of true honor. Welcome to the Battle City Homecoming. As you all know, we're here to find out who's truly the master of the game. In honor of what once was, we shall play by a version of the rules used for the first Battle City tournament all those years ago with the difference that there will be no taking cards from those who lose here. Aside from that, things are as you remember them. You will duel using your duel disks, no forbidden cards, no fake cards, standard elite rules."

Kaiba strap on his duel disk and then green lighs flash on around the stadium as a sign that the tourmanment begins.

The duelists exit the stadium and walk out across the city.

"See you soon, Kaiba." says Yugi as he walk out from the stadium.

"Of course." says Kaiba.

2 hours later.

Yugi walk along the street when he hear a voice behind him.

Yugi turn around and sees Mai Kujaku looking at him.

"Yugi...long time no see." says Mai with a sexy smile.

"Unless you're looking for a duel, I'm not interested." says Yugi in a hard tone.

"I want a duel. I know you're married to Anzu and I have no desire to come between you two." says Mai.

"As you wish. Let's duel."

Yugi and Mai draw their opening-hand of five cards.

Yugi gets Swords of Revealing Light, Big Shield Gardna, Beaver Warrior, Monster Reborn and X-Transfer.

Mai gets Harpie Lady, Dark Witch, Harpie Queen, Z-Transfer and Erotic Light.

"Harpie Lady in defense mode and a card face down." says Mai.

"Big Shield Gardna in defense mode." says Yugi.

"Alright, here we go. I draw." says Mai.

She gets a second Erotic Light.

"My turn. I draw." says Yugi.

He gets Celtic Guardian.

"I summon Celtic Guardian, in attack mode." says Yugi.

"Nice!" says Mai as she draw a card.

She gets Bondage Elf.

"Bondage Elf in attack mode." says Mai.

"My turn." says Yugi. He draws and gets Dark Magician.

"Did you get a nice card, Yugi...?" says Mai with a teasing wink.

"Judge for yourself...behold my Dark Magician!" says Yugi as he sacrifice Big Shield Gardna and Celtic Guardian to summon Dark Magician in attack mode.

"Oh, a nice card, for sure." says Mai.

"Dark Magician, attack Bondage Elf with dark magic." says Yugi.

Dark Magician attacks, but Mai activate her face down card which turns out to be Erotic Light.

"This card let a female monster on my side, if it's Dark type, reduce the attack score of a male monster on your side by a total of one thousand, making my elf strong enough to destroy the Dark Magician." says Mai. "Bondage Elf, Black Whip of Evil."

Bondage Elf wrap her long sexy legs around Dark Magician's waist and then destroys him.

"My turn. I draw." says Mai.

She gets Naughty Queen.

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Harpie Queen in attack mode." says Mai.

Harpie Queen has 2400 attack points.

"I end my turn." says Mai.

"I draw." says Yugi.

He gets Jupiter Shield.

"I call back my Dark Magician to the field with this." says Yugi as he play Monster Reborn.

Dark Magician returns to the field in attack mode.

"Kiss your queen farewell, Mai. She has 100 less in attack than my powerful Dark Magician." says Yugi in a hard manly tone. "Attack."

"No!" screams Mai as Harpie Queen is destroyed.

Mai draw and gets Sexual Crystal.

"I set this monster in defense mode and I also play a card face down." says Mai.

The monster is Naughty Queen and the other card is Sexual Crystal.

Mai smile sexy, but Yugi has figured out what she plan to do.

He know that her face down card is the trap card Sexual Crystal which will steal his Dark Magician if it attacks.

He draw and gets Heavy Storm.

"Heavy Storm. This card destroys all other spell and trap cards on the field." says Yugi as he play Heavy Storm.

Sexual Crystal is destroyed.

"So you knew?" says Mai.

"Of course. You're just as much as a slut as you always were. I knew you'd try to use Sexual Crystal to take my magician." says Yugi. "And now your trap card is gone, so...Dark Magician, destroy her monster."

"No." says Mai.

Dark Magician destroys Naughty Queen.

"My turn." says Mai as she draw and gets Harpie Violin.

It's a spell card.

"Harpie Violin!" says Mai. "Now I can bring back Harpie Queen and I place her in attack mode."

"She's still got 100 less in attack than Dark Magician." says Yugi.

"Not this time, Yugi my sexy friend. Harpie Violin gives her 400 extra attack points. Harpie Queen, attack with Queen's Magic!" says Mai.

Harpie Queen destroys Dark Magician.

"My turn." says Yugi as he draw and gets Warrior Support Power.

"C'mon, me is a busy woman, ya know." says Mai.

"I don't care. Warrior Support Power...this card let me bring out a warrior from my deck without making a sacrifice first. I call forth Emperial Warlord Chronus in attack mode. He has 3800 attack points." says Yugi. "Attack and destroy!"

Emperial Warlord Chronus attacks and destroys Harpie Queen. This makes Mai lose her last life points and Yugi wins the duel.

"I had no idea you had that card in your deck." says Mai. "It was a good duel."

"Yes, it was. Sorry for knocking you out from the tournament." says Yugi.

"It's okay. I've lost so many times that I'm kinda used to it." says Mai.

"I guess you're not just a slut after all. You have honor, Mai. See ya another time." says Yugi.

"Sure." says Mai as she walk away.

At the same time in another part of the city.

"Kaiba, how about a duel huh?" says a man named Jason Mitchell as he walk up to Kaiba.

"Mr Mitchell, do you honestly think you can beat me? I may be old, but I can still duel." says Kaiba.

"I'm not afraid of you." says Jason.

"Alright then..." says Kaiba. "Let's duel."

Kaiba and Jason draw their opening-hands of five cards.

Kaiba gets Battle Ox, Vampire Knight, Shadow Blaze, Triad Light and Magic Scroll of Fire.

Jason gets Celtic Guardian, Giant Orc, W-Transfer, Blue Cyber Soldier and Curse of the Sea.

"Battle Ox in attack mode and a card face down. Deal with it." says Kaiba.

"Celtic Guardian in attack mode." says Jason.

"I draw." says Kaiba.

He gets Nasty Venom.

"You made a very stupid play, my friend. Battle Ox, destroy his monster." says Kaiba.

Battle Ox destroys the Celtic Guardian.

"No." says Jason in anger.

"Show my what you can do." says Kaiba.

"Okay. Kaiba, see if you can take this. Blue Cyber Soldier in attack mode and I equip him with my spell card W-Transfer. It switch my monster's attack score with your monster's attack score. Now your ox only has 1200. My soldier, attack with Steel Futura Attack!" says Jason.

Blue Cyber Soldier attacks.

"Never. I activate my trap card Shadow Blaze. It destroys any attacking monster as long as it has an attack power less than 2000 so your soldier is going down." says Kaiba.

Blue Cyber Soldier is destroyed.

"My turn." says Kaiba as he draw.

He gets Demonic Samurai.

"I sacrifice my Battle Ox and summons Demonic Samurai in attack mode." says Kaiba.

Demonic Samurai has 2700 attack points.

"Demonic Samurai...Demonic Sword Slash!" says Kaiba.

Demonic Samurai attacks Jason directly.

"No! My life points..." says Jason.

"I expected a bit more from you." says Kaiba.

"Alright, Kaiba. I draw." says Jason.

He gets Glory of the Silver Lord.

"I play this card...Glory of the Silver Lord. With it I can summon Silver Lord from my deck by sending two random cards from my hand to the Graveyeard. Silver Lord...in attack mode!" says Jason.

Silver Lord has 2500 attack points.

"And now I use his special ability which gives him 500 extra attack points if I send the 4 top cards of my deck to the Graveyeard." says Jason. "Attack!"

Silver Lord attacks and destroys Demonic Samurai.

"What...?" says Kaiba surprised.

"Looks like I'm better than you think." says Jason.

"Perhaps, but now it's my turn." says Kaiba.

Kaiba draw and gets Ultimate Fusion Star Energy.

"Begin to cry now 'cause this is something you can't deal with." says Kaiba with a confident smile. "I activate Ultimate Fusion Star Energy and if I send the top ten cards from my deck to the Graveyeard I can summon my powerful Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon without performing a fusion summon and I put him in attack mode. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack."

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacks and destroys Silver Lord.

Jason lose almost all his life points. He has only 120 left.

"Damn!" says Jason. "Kaiba, you'll pay for that so much! Here goes..."

Jason draw and gets Revenge Robot.

"I set this monster in defense mode. Kaiba, you're fuckin' crap!" says Jason with an evil smile.

"I doubt it. I draw." says Kaiba.

He gets Anti-Defense Orb.

"I play this card." says Kaiba as he activate Anti-Defense Orb.

Revenge Robot is switched into attack mode, making its ability worthless.

"You've lost. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack." says Kaiba.

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacks and destroys Revenge Robot as well as ending the duel to Kaiba's advantage, making him the winner.

"I told you that you couldn't beat me." says Kaiba.

"Fuck you, Kaiba!" says Jason in anger and then walk away.

"Hmm, losers." says Kaiba.

Kaiba look up towards the sky.

2 hours later.

Yugi sit outside a coffee shop with a cup og black coffee in hand when Kaiba walk up to him.

"Yugi, how is it going?" says Kaiba.

"Rather good. I've already defeated Mai." says Yugi.

"I'm sure it was easy for you." says Kaiba.

"Actually she gave me a run for my money. I haven't truly gotten back into shape yet. I have barely been dueling at all for the past 10 years." says Yugi.

"I see. What have you done then?" says Kaiba.

"Since grandpa's death, I've been taking care of the game store." says Yugi.

"I'm sorry that I never got to ask for your grandfather's forgiveness for all the pain I caused him." says Kaiba.

"He's already forgiven you, he just didn't have time to tell you. And he left you a gift. When this tournament is over and we return to Domino, I will give it to you." says Yugi.

"That's a surprise. I thought old Mr Mouto did still hate me even in death." says Kaiba.

"Grandpa was never the man to hold a grudge. That wasn't his style. He'd rather forgive than hate." says Yugi.

"If so he was a man of honor." says Kaiba.

"Yes, he was." says Yugi.

"I should go look for another duel." says Kaiba. "See you later."

Kaiba walk away.

"Hmmm..." mumbles Yugi.

"Yugi Mouto, may I have a duel, please?" says a man as he walk up to Yugi.

"Who are you?" says Yugi.

"Not important." says the unknown man. "Duel or not?"

"If you want duel, so be it, sir." says Yugi.

"Okay. Game on!" says the unknown man.

Yugi and the unknown man draw their opening-hands of five cards.

Yugi gets Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, Green Knight, Isis Fire and Judgement of Anubis.

The unknow man gets Vampire Soldier, Red Wolf, Giant Tower, Orc Destruction and Magic Rose.

"I play Celtic Guardian in attack mode." says Yugi.

"Vampire Soldier...in attack mode." says the unknown man.

"Why in attack mode? That thing's only got 200 attack points." says Yugi.

"Doesn't the famous Yugi know that Vampire Soldier has a special ability? It let me destroy any monsters face up on my opponent's side if I play him in attack mode and he's the only monster on my side." says the unknown man.

Vampire Soldier destroys Celtic Guardian.

"I draw." says Yugi.

He gets Crossbow Warrior.

"Crossbow Warrior in attack mode. Multi-Arrow Blast." says Yugi.

Crossbow Warrior fire a stream of arrows that destroys Vampire Soldier.

"I also play a card face down." says Yugi.

"My turn." says the unknow man as he draw.

He gets Pot of Greed.

"Pot of Greed. It let me get 2 more cards." says the unknown man.

Het gets Sneaking Snakes and Honor of Osiris.

"I put a card face down on the field." says the unknown man.

"I know it's a trap card." says Yugi. "I draw."

He gets Iron Whip Level 6.

"Iron Whip Level 6. This card destroys one face down spell or trap card on the field as long as I have a warrior on the field and I do." says Yugi.

A whip of metal appear in Crossbow Warrior's hand and he use it to destroy the unknown man's face down card which turns out to be Magic Rose.

"You can't win." says Yugi.

"My turn." says the unknown man as he draw.

He gets another Magic Rose card.

"Card face down." says the unknown man.

"I draw." says Yugi.

He gets Twin-Head Raptor.

"Twin-Head Raptor in attack mode." says Yugi. "Attack with Outrage Fangs."

Twin-Head Raptor attacks, but the unknown man activates his Magic Rose.

"Magic Rose! With this card I can make your monster's attack power zero for one turn only. Rose Protection Power!" says the unknown man.

Twin-Head Raptor's attack fail.

"Alright." says the unknow man as he draw.

He gets Dark Fish of Doom.

"I set this monster in defense mode." says the unknown man.

"My turn." says Yugi as he draw.

He gets Buster Blader.

"I sacrifice my two monster...and summon the powerful Buster Blader." says Yugi.

"What?" says the unknown man.

"Buster Blader, swing your might sword and slay his monster!" says Yugi.

Buster Blader attacks and destroys Dark Fish of Doom.

"Why doesn't my fish's special ability block the attack?" says the unknown man.

"Didn't you read the rules? Your fish can not use his ability against warriors." says Yugi.

"Damn!" says the unknown man.

"I place a card face down on the field and end my turn." says Yugi.

"Okay. I draw." says the unknown man.

He gets Twisted Curse of Death.

"I place a card face down on the field." says the unknown man. "I also summon my Red Wolf...in defense mode."

"My turn now." says Yugi as he draw.

He gets Anti-Curse Spear.

"I play a face down card." says Yugi. "Buster Blader, attack."

Buster Blader attacks.

"Bad luck for you, Yugi. I activate my Twisted Curse of Death trap card." says the unknown man.

"No, bad luck for you. I activate the spell card Anti-Curse Spear. It destroys your trap." says Yugi.

Buster Blader destroys Red Wolf.

"Now it's my turn again." says the unknown man as he draw.

He gets Green Scorpion.

"Green Scorpion in defense mode." says the unknown man.

"Alright." says Yugi, who know that Green Scorpion has a special ability that can destroy a monster that attack it.

Yugi draw and gets Blue Scorpion.


	6. Chapter 6

"Blue Scorpion...in attack mode." says Yugi.

"No! Not that card..." says the unknown man.

"Yeah. My monster can ignore your Green Scorpion's trap power. Blue Scorpion, Blue Venom Attack." says Yugi.

Blue Scorpion destroys Green Scorpion.

"Buster Blader, attack!" says Yugi.

Buster Blader does a direct attack on the unknown man.

"When my powerful warrior attack again next turn, you'll lose this duel." says Yugi.

"I don't think so." says the unknown man as he draw.

He gets Pink Bird of Justice.

"I summon my Pink Bird of Justice in attack mode." says the unknown man with an evil smile.

"I know what that monster can do." says Yugi.

"Pink Bird of Justice, kill the Buster Blader with Pink Crystal Magic!" says the unknown man.

Pink Bird of Justice destroys Buster Blader.

"You destroyed my monster, but the duel isn't over yet." says Yugi.

"Really?" says the unknown man.

Yugi draw and gets Return of the Doomed.

"Return of the Doomed. With this card I can bring back a monster from the Graveyeard and I'll choose to resurrect my Buster Blader." says Yugi.

The Buster Blader return to the field in attack position.

"Buster Blader, swing you saber and cut down the Pink Bird of Justice." says Yugi.

Buster Blader destroys Pink Bird of Justice.

"I draw." says the unknown man.

He gets Black Iron Armor.

"I equip Black Iron Armor to my bird, increasing its attack points to 2600." says the unknown man.

"My turn and I draw." says Yugi.

He gets Divine Upgrade Alpha.

"I activate my spell card Divine Upgrade Alpha and it gives all monsters on my side of the field a total of 1000 extra attack points. Buster Blader, slay his monster and the last of his damn fuckin' life points." says Yugi.

Buster Blader destroys the Pink Bird of Justice, the unknown man's life points go down to zero and Yugi is the winner of the duel.

"And that's it." says Yugi.

Yugi walk away.

Yugi suddenly hear his cell phone beep.

He pull it out from his jeans pocket and answer.

"Yugi speaking...who's there?"

"It's me, man. It's Jonouchi."

"Jonouchi, it seems like the enemy is on my trail. Get here as soon as you can. I'll need your help."

"Sure, Yugi. I'm on me way."

"Good. See you soon my friend."

Yugi ends the call and put away his phone.

"Yugi, are things okay?" says Kaiba as he walk up to Yugi.

"Yes, Kaiba. Nothing's wrong. Trust me." says Yugi.

"If you need my help just let know, okay?" says Kaiba.

"Of course." says Yugi.

Kaiba walk away.

25 minutes later, Kaiba meets Esper Roba.

"Kaiba, I challenge you to a duel." says Esper Roba.

"Haven't you learned anything over the years?" says Kaiba with an egocentric smile.

"I know I can win." says Esper Roba.

"Alright then, let's duel." says Kaiba.

Kaiba and Esper Roba draw their opening-hand of five cards.

Kaiba gets Blue Eyes White Dragon, Anti-Light Virus, Priest of Water, Flute of Summoning Dragon and Red Soldier of Doom.

Esper Roba gets Mirror Beast, Anti-Fire Wall, Mirror Soldier, Giant Soldier of Stone and Cyber Emperor.

"Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode." says Esper Roba.

"Turn one, mistake one." says Kaiba. "Priest of Water, attack mode."

"No." says Esper Roba.

"Yes. If he attacks a Rock type monster, my priest gets a power bonus of a total of one thousand attack points. Waterfall attack." says Kaiba.

Priest of Water destroys Giant Soldier of Stone.

"Okay. I draw." says Esper Roba.

He gets Mirror King.

"Mirror Soldier in attack mode." says Esper Roba.

"My turn. I draw." says Kaiba.

He gets another Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I sacrifice my priest...and in case you didn't know it, when you summon a Light type monster, Priest of Water's sacrifive counts as two instead of one. So I can summon, Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack mode." says Kaiba.

Kaiba nod his head to signal that he ends his turn.

Esper Roba draw and gets Mirror Queen.

"I end my turn." says Esper Roba.

"Alright." says Kaiba as he draw and get his third Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Red Soldier of Doom in attack mode." says Kaiba. "He can't be destroyed by your monster's ability. Red Soldier of Doom, attack with Doomsday Fire!" says Kaiba.

Red Soldier of Doom destroys Mirror Soldier.

"And now your life points are wife open to my attack. Blue Eyes...White Lightning!" says Kaiba.

Blue Eyes White Dragon does a direct attack on Esper Roba.

"And now you're almost defeated." says Kaiba.

"I draw." says Esper Roba.

He gets Mirror End.

"Mirror Beast in defense mode." says Esper Roba.

"Do you honestly think you can hide behind your mirror monsters?" says Kaiba. "Red Soldier of Doom, Red Thunder Attack."

Red Soldier of Doom destroys Mirror Beast.

"And now I can wipe out your last lame life points." says Kaiba. "My mighty dragon, attack with White Lighting now!"

Blue Eyes White Dragon does a direct attack on Esper Roba.

Esper Roba lose his last life points, making Kaiba the winner.

"I expected more from you." says Kaiba as he walk away.

At the same time, Yugi meets up with Mai to talk.

"Mai, are you still active as a duelist aside from this tournament?" says Yugi.

"Not really. Are you?" says Mai.

"No. I've retired from active dueling. These days I run grandpa's old store." says Yugi.

"You're still the one and only King of Duel Monsters though." says Mai.

"Perhaps so, but I think it's time for someone new to take over the title." says Yugi. "I'm old and I'm not going to get younger."

"I guess you're right. There's a bunch of new cards that old veterans like you and me have never heard about and many new skilled duelists. Time's caught up with us, old friend." says Mai.

"It truly has. Our days of glory are in the past." says Yugi.

"Where's Jonouchi...? I didn't see him at the opening of the tournament." says Mai.

"He wasn't invited to participate." says Yugi.

"Why? Does Kaiba still hate him?" says Mai.

"No. Kaiba and Jonouchi put their differences aside years ago." says Yugi.

"I know you have Anzu these days, but did you ever feel anything for me when we were younger?" says Mai.

"Only friendship. Sexy sluts were never my type." says Yugi.

"If we weren't friends, I'd take that as an insult." says Mai with a smile.

"I know." says Yugi in a hard deep tone.

"Alright, good luck in the tournament. I've got a flight to catch. I'm goin' to Russia." says Mai. "See ya around or something."

Mai grab her bag and walk away.

"Hmmm..." mumbles Yugi.

4 days later.

Yugi goes to meet Jonouchi at the airport when Jonouchi arrive in Austin, Texas.

Yugi gets a positive surprise when he sees that Jonouchi is not alone. Anzu is with him.

"Yugi, are you okay?" says Anzu.

"I'm fine, babe." says Yugi as he give Anzu a kiss.

"That's good to hear." says Anzu with a smile.

"How's it goin' in the tournament?" says Jonouchi.

"Pretty good. I honestly don't care much about it though. I'm retired from the game, but I still won't let anyone defeat me." says Yugi.

"I understand, man." says Jonouchi.

The next day.

Yugi is walking down the street when what looks like a female prostitute walk up to him.

"My name's Jessica Valeris, you are Yugi, aren't you?" says she.

"Yes, I am." says Yugi in a serious tone.

"Nice! Duel, yes?" says Jessica.

Yugi now notice a duel disk on Jessica's arm.

"Alright, but I don't think you can win." says Yugi.

Yugi and Jessica draw their opening-hand of five cards.

Yugi gets Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, Big Lion, Curse Bind and Holy Scroll of Light.

Jessica gets White Warrior, Mirror Beast, Venom Cat, Mask of Sleep and Card Destruction.

"Hmm, the cards in my hand aren't that good." thinks Jessica. "I think this is the only thing I can do. Card Destruction! Now both duelists are forced to throw all cards on their hand right into the Graveyard."

"And then we get to start fresh, with a whole new hand of cards." says Yugi.

"Did I force you discard any cards you need huh?" says Jessica with a slutty teasing smile.

"Actually the result is the opposite." says Yugi. "Since I had no monsters on the field to sacrifice, I couldn't summon the powerful monster I had in my hand, but now I can. I activate my spell card Monster Reborn. With this card I can bring back the monster you forced me to throw into the Graveyard. Return now, my powerful Dark Magician."

Dark Magician appear on the field in attack mode.

"There are no monsters on the field that can protect your life points. Dark Magician, attack with Dark Magic now!" says Yugi.

Dark Magician does a direct attack on Jessica. She lose 2500 life points.

"My turn." says Jessica and draw.

She gets Mirror Bondage.

"Mirror Bondage in defense mode." says Jessica.

"Alright...my turn. I draw." says Yugi.

He gets Black Magic Upgrade.

"This is just the card. I need. The spell card Black Magic Upgrade. If I equip a Dark type monster with this, it can survive a fight with your Mirror Bondage." says Yugi. "Mirror Bondage usually has an ability that let it reflect any attack back on me, but my spell card saves my magician from that. Dark Magician, attack."

Dark Magician destroys Mirror Bondage.

"No!" says Jessica in anger.

"Your monster is destroyed." says Yugi.

"I draw." says Jessica.

She gets Bondage Ninja Woman.

"I play my Yellow Scorpion in defense mode and also a card face down." says Jessica.

"If you're trying to set a trap it's a waste of time 'cause I play Heavy Storm. This destroys all other spell and trap cards on the field." says Yugi.

Jessica's face down card ( Toxic Bondage Force ) is destroyed along with the Black Magic Upgrade spell card that Yugi had put onto Dark Magician.

"Dark Magician, wipe out her monster." says Yugi.

Dark Magician destroys Yellow Scorpion.

"I draw." says Yugi.

He gets Dark Magic Novus.

"Alright, a face down card and then I activate Monster Retreat." says Yugi.

"No!" says Jessica.

"Yes. Monster Retreat sends all monsters on your hand to the bottom of your deck." says Yugi.

"Damn! My turn now. I draw!" says Jessica.

She gets Moon Cloak.

"The spell card Moon Cloak. It locks your Dark Magician in defense mode so he can't attack." says Jessica.

"Think again, bitch. I activate my face down card and it's Sun Cloak. It removes the Moon Cloak and switch my Dark Magician back into attack mode." says Yugi.

"Damn!" says Jessica.

"I draw." says Yugi.

He gets Dark Renewal.

"I play this card face down." says Yugi, playing Dark Renewal face down on the field.

"Alright, my turn. I draw." says Jessica.

She gets Dark Destruction.


	7. Chapter 7

"Card face down." says Jessica as she play Dark Destruction face down.

"Is that all...?" says Yugi.

"Yes." says Jessica.

"Alright. I draw." says Yugi.

He gets Destiny Bond.

"Dark Magician, attack!" says Yugi.

"No!" says Jessica "I activate my trap card, Dark Destruction. If I send the top 4 cards in my deck to the Graveyard, it will destroy your monster."

Dark Magician is destroyed.

"My turn, I draw." says Jessica.

She gets Wicked Demon Junior.

"Wicked Demon Junior in attack mode." says Jessica. "I end my turn."

"I draw." says Yugi.

He gets Blind Guardian.

"Blind Guardian in defense mode." says Yugi. "And that's it."

"I draw." says Jessica.

She gets Half Bondage.

"Wicked Demon Junior, attack!" says Jessica.

"No! Dark Renewal. This card takes one monster from each duelist and let me take another monster back from the Graveyard and I take back my Dark Magician and I place him in attack position." says Yugi.

Blind Guardian and Wicked Demon Junior are destroyed and Dark Magician return.

"Dark Magician, attack." says Yugi.

Dark Magician does a direct attack on Jessica, who lose all the life points she has left.

"And I win." says Yugi.

"Fuck you!" says Jessica in anger.

"No." says Yugi in a mature calm tone.

"Whatever...eat asshole." says Jessica.

"I don't want to hear more." says Yugi.

"As you wish." says Jessica as she walk away.

"Damn." mumbles Yugi.

"Yugi." says Kaiba as he walk up to Yugi.

"Kaiba, what can I do for you?" says Yugi.

"Unless you've already been kicked out of the tournament, I want a duel." says Kaiba.

"I'm still in, trust me." says Yugi.

"Then I hereby challenge you to duel, old friend." says Kaiba.

"As you wish, I'm ready." says Yugi.

"Let's duel." says Kaiba.

Yugi and Kaiba draw their opening-hand of five cards.

Yugi gets Monster Reborn, Dark Amulet, Little Wizard, Dark Hole and Beta the Magnet Warrior.

Kaiba gets Battle Ox, Blue Eyes Shadow, Lord Scorpius, White Spirit and Charge of Fire.

"Battle Ox...in attack mode. And a card face down." says Kaiba.

"Little Wizard, in defense mode." says Yugi.

"Right. I draw." says Kaiba.

He gets Red Venom.

"Battle Ox, destroy his wizard." says Kaiba.

Battle Ox slice the Little Wizard in half.

"You defeated my wizard, Kaiba, but when he's in defense mode his special ability calls forth another Spellcaster type monster from my deck and I pick...Red Druid of Fire. Attack mode." says Yugi.

"Damn." says Kaiba.

"My turn. I draw." says Yugi.

He gets Curse of Dragon.

"I send my druid to the Graveyard so I can summon my Curse of Dragon." says Yugi.

"Your dragon may be powerful, but remember that I still have a card face down on my side of the field, Yugi." says Kaiba.

"Curse of Dragon, Cursed Flame!" says Yugi.

"I don't think so. Blue Eyes Shadow!" says Kaiba. "This spell let me block your attack and send Curse of Dragon to the Graveyard by paying only a single random monster card from my hand."

"No." says Yugi.

"Yes." says Kaiba. "Now it's my turn."

Kaiba draw and gets Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I play my spell card, White Spirit." says Kaiba.

"I know what it does. It gives your Battle Ox 1000 extra in attack power, enough to kill my dragon." says Yugi.

"Exactly. Battle Ox, destroy the Curse of Dragon." says Kaiba.

Battle Ox slice the Curse of Dragon in half.

"My turn." says Yugi.

He draw and gets Alpha the Magnet Warrior.

"I play a couple cards face down, and that's it." says Yugi.

Kaiba draw and gets Black Queen.

"Black Queen in defense mode." says Kaiba.

"Alright, here goes..." says Yugi as he draw and gets Gamma the Magnet Warrior.

"C'mon." says Kaiba.

"You asked for it. Now that I all my three magnet warriors on hand I can activate their special ability. Monster reconstruct." says Yugi. "Behold...! Here he is...the magnificent, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

The 3 magnet warriors appear on the field and transform into Valkyrion.

"I end my turn." says Yugi.

Kaiba draw and gets Blue Silver Crystal Storm.

"I sacrifice my two monsters and summon Blue Eyes White Dragon." says Kaiba.

"Kaiba, you've wasted your time. Valkyrion is stronger than your Blue Eyes so one strike with the sword is all it takes." says Yugi.

"Go on, Yugi. Show me you strength." says Kaiba.

"Valkyrion, attack!" says Yugi.

Valkyrion destroys Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Not bad." says Kaiba with a teasing smile.

"Do your best." says Yugi.

"Of course." says Kaiba as he draw and gets Monster Reborn.

"What did you get...?" says Yugi.

"This! Monster Reborn!" says Kaiba. "Blue Eyes, come back."

"Remember...my Valkyrion is still stronger." says Yugi.

"Not anymore. I play my spell card Blue Silver Crystal Storm and I equip Blue Eyes with it." says Kaiba. "Blue Eyes, attack with White Lightning!"

Blue Eyes destroys Valkyrion.

"Okay." says Yugi. "My turn now."

He gets Celtic Guardian.

"Monster Reborn. Return now, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" says Yugi.

"Okay. Back to where we were." says Kaiba.

"Yes, almost dead end." says Yugi.

"Let's find a way to break this duel open." says Kaiba.

"Sure." says Yugi. "I end my turn."

Kaiba draw and gets Sandstorm.

"Card face down." says Kaiba.

The card is Red Venom.

"I end my turn." says Kaiba.

Yugi draw and gets Buster Blader.

"Valkyrion, attack." says Yugi.

"Trap card...Red Venom. Your monster lose 1000 attack points." says Kaiba. "Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack with White Lightning."

Blue Eyes destroys Valkyrion.

"Alright, here goes..." says Yugi. "I set this monster face down."

"I draw." says Kaiba.

He gets Skinny Demon.

"Blue Eyes, destroy his defending monster." says Kaiba.

Blue Eyes destroy the face down monster Yugi has on the field, which turns out to be Celtic Guardian.

"Skinny Demon in attack mode. Direct attack." says Kaiba.

Skinny Demon attack Yugi and thanks to its special ability, it wipe out all the life points Yugi has left.

"Well done, Kaiba. I'm actually glad you defeated me. I didn't truly want to win this tournament. Neither did I expect to." says Yugi.

"I understand. Blessed be you, old friend." says Kaiba and then walk away.

45 minutes later.

Yugi, are ya okay?" says Jonouchi as he walk up to Yugi.

"Yes. I'm fine. No problem." says Yugi.

"Okay. Wanna go get som ale?" says Jonouchi.

"Sure. Sounds good." says Yugi.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry, but this story won't be finished 'cause I have no more ideas for it. Glory from Lord Jeremy Silver.**


End file.
